One More Reason
by Red Lion Ranger
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos thought that no one would love her. He thought no one could love him. She thought she needed him, but really he needed her. She will be his reason, and he will be her strength. Watch the world renowned warrior fight alongside her teammates and Team RWBY to ensure that light prevails against the dark in Remnant.


Pyrrha Nikos stood next to the window of the airship. As she stared outside admiring the high view, she definitely took her time analyzing the features of Beacon Academy where she will be spending the next four years of her life. She heard the sound of multiple footsteps heading for her and she looked to address the noise. _Nobody has even attempted to talk to me the entire trip thus far..._

"um...uh...excuse me..." Pyrrha heard the nervous banter of a smaller girl. With the girl stood two guys of average build and another girl. _Perhaps my luck has turned? _Pyrrha thought to herself quickly before replying. She smiled warmly at the small girl and looked her in the eye. Raising an eyebrow she said, "Hello. What is it you would like?" She spoke with a formal, and confident tone as usual when addressing other people.

The girl looked at ease realizing how gentle Pyrrha is, "a..are you THE Pyrrha Nikos? Like the real deal?"

Pyrrha looked at the girl who seemed starstruck and looked over the other three around her with the same hopeful expressions. "Why yes, in fact I am. It's..." She was quickly cut off by the squeals of the two girls and whoas from the boys. They walked away quickly talking amongst themselves leaving her standing there mid sentence. Pyrrha's smile quickly turned to a slight frown.

She sighed as she looked out the window again. _So far Beacon is already beginning to feel like Sanctum...Lonely..._

Pyrrha closed her eyes and put her hand to the glass _No...this time it will be different I just know it. _she opened her eyes emerald, and shining with determination.

"I refuse to just chalk this feeling up to wishful thinking." She mumbled to _herself._ She eyed a group of girls that were sneaking glances at her. _This time. _She thought to herself as she began to approach them.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha stepped off the airship filled with disappointment. She tried to make conversation with the group of girls but all they did was gawk at her and shower her with praise and adoration. She did not even get to put a word in, and she did not even get to catch any of their names. She walked out with her hands behind her back and head down. <em>Who am I kidding? I don't even know how to make friends<em>...

She made the trek towards the front doors and she settled into there. She took a look at all of the people in there. She saw a young man a little taller than her with blonde hair looking disappointed as a small red headed girl said goodbye to him. "Aw great. Where am I supposed to find another, nice quirky girl to talk to?" He soliloquized as he slowly shuffled his feet as he walked away.

Pyrrha watched and sighed, _Im nice..._

* * *

><p>That night all of the initiates stayed in the ballroom. Pyrrha changed into her pink nightgown and let her hair down. She sat in the corner and began to read a book she brought on battle tactics. <em>The best way to avoid being socially awkward, is to not even try to socialize...I have had no success today. I will try again tomorrow.<em>

She looked across from her and noticed another young man. He sat down against the wall a little ways from her. He had jet black hair that was brushed towards one side. Deep brown eyes surveyed everything in front of them. He was undeniably handsome. He had an athletic build and was dressed in some gym shorts and a blue shirt with cutoff sleeves. He had a calm nature about him but the way his eyes were focused you could tell this guy had experience with life. He merely sat looking over everyone in the room, that is until he felt Pyrrha's stare and met her gaze with a stoic expression. Pyrrha quickly looked back down into her book the feeling of warmth taking her cheeks. She looked back up at him but he was gone.

Pyrrha frowned but looked back into her book that is until she realized that right in front of her stood that boy. The boy gently smiled and gazed at her with a warm, inviting look. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?' His voice was deep and velvety it bounced around Pyrrha's ears like silk.

_This time. _Pyrrha smiled "Hello, No I do not mind. What is your name?" she asked the boy.

"My name is Leonel Lionhart, but please just call me Leo" He answered as he did a fancy bow. Pyrrha put her hand up to her mouth and giggled at the boys gesture. He sat beside her and looked at the book she was reading. "battle tactics huh? You seem to be very studious."

Pyrrha nodded at ease by the Leo's easygoing nature. "I guess you could say that." the bright smile on her face just seemed to not go away. It was unlike the forced smiles she would put on to put others at ease, but it was genuine. The boy nudged her shoulder with his.

"You never told me your name sweetheart, its not fair if only one person knows the others name!"

Pyrrha hid her flushed face behind her book. _He just asked me for my name! Is it possible that he truly does not know who I am? Maybe he just does not recognize me since I am not in my armor. _"My name is Pyrrha Nikos" She studied his face for a response, but he kept the same expression.

"Pyrrha Nikos...You have a pretty name." he closed his eyes as he smiled at her again. But then he looked forward and stood up. "Pyrrha it was nice meeting you, but one of my friends is trying to get me to come over there. Hopefully I will see you tomorrow." he waved as he left.

Pyrrha closed her book and hugged it to her chest. Excitement was building up inside of her. _Maybe it wasn't wishful thinking after all._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blake Belladonna was explaining her book to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body"<p>

"Oh yeah, that's real lovely." Yang retorted

* * *

><p>Leo washed his face in the sink and looked up at his reflection panting in the mirror.<p>

**_"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body"_**

Leo glared into the mirror.

The reflection smiled back, malicious intent in its dark red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there dear reader, I am glad that you are giving this piece a shot with your attention. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter while I am merely testing the waters of this story it can go deep, if you have any questions, ideas, comments please; leave a review or PM me. I will definitely appreciate the feedback! The story will not be completely canon, but most of the properties are still present. While there are certain changes please be open minded and bear with me! I understand that I will not be able to satisfy everyone's OTP or needs, but I hope you enjoy the story that it is. <strong>

**There will be action, adventure, humor, romance, angst, and friendship! Yes this story is nothing more than a retelling of RWBY through the eyes of Pyyrha Nikos and Leo Lionhart. Do not fret team RWBY will still play parts in here as well as Jaune Arc, and many others. **

**Red Lion Ranger is out!**


End file.
